I Really Like Your Laugh
by Jack104
Summary: A Kendall\Emo "Teen" One-Shot. Crack pairing. Fluff if you squint.


**Ok. I'm only doing this cuz curiosity got the best of me and I highly doubt anyone else will. Plus, there's like**_** zero**_** fanfic stories about Emo Kid. What's up with that? Don't worry. I'm still a Kindall shipper. But I really think Kendall and Emo Kid would make a pretty good pair...**

_**What**_**? I have the right to try new things! Don't like my ideas? Then don't read.**

**And for those who do want to read, ****THINK ANIME!**** This is in the high school year's people. **

* * *

_**I Really Like Your Laugh**_

It was after five pm. in the late afternoon, school was long over…

The classroom was empty._ Or_, so it seemed. It was dark since the curtains were closed, making it almost impossible to spot a small petite figure taking refuge in a dark corner on the upper right side of the room, close to the doorway entrance.

The shaking figure was none other than Kendall Perkins.

Now, usually Kendall was a strong demanding young lady with a fiery temper—who can also be _quite_ intimidating.

As student council president, she had to be otherwise nothing would get done. Sure most of the students disliked her for it, but it never bothered her before.

Until earlier today.

_**FLASHBACK**_

* * *

"_I'm sorry Kendall, it's over…"_

"_**What,**__ Ronaldo…__You're __breaking up with __me_?" _Kendall spat in a disbelieving tone. _

_Honestly the fact that Ronaldo was ending their relationship didn't really bother her to much—since she was planning on breaking up with him anyway—she just couldn't believe that __**he **__was the one doing it, much less, where did he get the gumballs to?_

_Just the fact that word __might__ get out that they broke up, AND that __**she**__ was the Dumpee, only riled her up even more._

_At this moment, they're both standing behind the high school building. Kendall now seven-teen with a well-developed figure, stood with her arms tightly crossed. Emphasizing her impressive C-cup. Her hair was now wavy as it reached below her waist. She traded her straight bangs and pink head band for side bangs that almost covered her right eye and reached her chin and two black hair clips placed on the opposite side of her bangs._

_She wore a white loose shirt with a black tank top under neath and a thin grey sweater over it that reached below her waist, super skinny tight black jeans, and dark brown boots._

_Her sapphire blue orbs were piercing holes through Ronaldo, who was wearing his usual outfit and he looked about the same only older._

"_How dare you?" Kendall seethe, her voice dripping with venom. "You don't break up with me,'__** I'**__ BREAK UP WITH YOU!"_

"_I don't want to fight." Ronaldo cautiously takes a step back, his sudden courage fading._

"_Did you even plan this out? What did you __think__ was going to happen?" _

_He avoids her cold piercing gaze. "The outcomes of your reaction were unpredictable. If anything, the only positive result is that I would get out of this relationship."_

"_**Uh!**__ And exactly what is__ that__ supposed to mean?" Kendall challenges. "Go on enlighten me. And look at me when I'm talking to you!"_

"_SEE? THAT RIGHT THERE!" Ronaldo shouts back frustrated." You want to know? Fine! I am sick and tired of you bossing me around and controlling everything I do! And it's not just me—you try to control everybody! That's why nobody likes you! YOU ARE SUCH AN OVER-CONTROLLING, AGREASSIVE DEMANDING BI** AND I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Gripping both sides of his head, Ronaldo rapidly turns and dashes away._

_Not wanting to face her fury._

_Kendall stared daggers at his retreating form, than says in a surprisingly calm voice. "Wimp." She begins walking in the opposite direction. Entering the school halls. "Why did I go out with him again?"_

_She pretends to think about it. "Oh, that's right. To make a certain dare devil jealous. And did that work? NO. He hasn't changed at all! Which means I've wasted five years of my life on that loser. Wonderful."_

_With a huff she storms into the girl's bathroom. She didn't really need to go, but went any to avoid going during class—and missing valuable learning time!_

_Upon entering a stall a group of girls burst in, chatting loudly as they prep up in front of the mirrors. _

'_Hmph! They do this every morning. And it's only five minutes til' first period starts. Honestly, if they only paid more attention to their school work then their looks I wouldn't have to lecture them so much.' Kendall thought irritably._

"_Hey! I just got a text…about something __juicy__." One of the girls piped up. The others immediately quite down to listen._

'_Gossip as usual. What else to expect?' Kendall folds her arms and rests her back on the stall door._

"_HAH! Omigod! Kendall Perkins," the girl pauses for effect. "Just got __**dumped**__ this morning, by RONALDO!" she shouts._

'_Good news travels fast.' Kendall sighs tiredly, not at all affected by the news. 'I'm over it already, I don't get why they have to make such a big deal out of it though.'_

_She slightly cringes from their squealing and "omigods."_

'_So annoying.'_

"_Are you serious?" Another girl exclaims. "__**RONALDO**__. Was the dumper?"_

"_I KNOW RIGHT? I'm more surprised by the fact that he's still breathing."_

"_I don't know who to feel more sorry for. The bitchy cow that was dumped by a nerd or the nerd who might get castrated. Either way, it's just sad."_

"_Actually Kendall __**does**__ have a pretty face and a nice body."_

"_Well yeah, but her nasty bitchy attitude pretty much covers it. Bitchiness ain't attractive hon."_

_The girls giggle._

'_They called me a bitch more than once; I can't be that bad...Bah! Who cares what they think. With the grades they have they'll most likely end up as catty lunch ladies in gaudy attire. Laugh it up now…''_

"_Ha! I don't know who's more desperate. Ronaldo I can understand. But Kendall __**might**__ just might be able to get a good catch." She sighs dramatically. "Too bad she had to settle for less, I mean, is that __seriously __the best she could do? Oh wait. I guess it is." She giggles._

_They all cackle loudly at that._

_(An anime mark appears on Kendall's head) 'For their information I could get a fine boyfriend. Just not in this town, because I have far more important things to pay attention to, like focusing on my studies. Not boys. Especially a certain daring boy that I have probably wasted too much time on.'_

_Shaking her head, Kendall figured she heard enough and swooshed the stall door open with a loud bang._

_Alarmed, the girls jump in surprise as they stare at Kendall, who still had her hand on the stall door then placed her other hand on her hip as she leaned her weight on one leg. As student council president, Kendall knows the power she has over all the students at Mellow Brook High. And—if she wanted— she can even make their lives a miserable living hell._

_The girls were completely at her mercy right now and __**they**__ knew it. Which is why the girls bathroom was in complete silence._

_Some of them squirmed and gulped as Kendall narrowed her eyes at them._

_Then she closed her eyes and swiftly turns her head. "Class begins in less than a few seconds, I suggest you girls get going," she opens her eyes and glares dangerously, "unless you want to pay the penalty for tardiness," She spat._

_It didn't take that much for them to stampede out of the bathroom like their lives depended on it—which it did. Let's just say, you don't want to know the sadistic consequences Kendall had in store for them._

_Once the room was clear, Kendall slumped on the floor._

_Despite the strong front she just put on, their words actually got to her. She should have been used to people speaking bad about her by now, usually she would brush it off because they were insolent below-average intelligent individuals with no real value in her eyes, who's opinions didn't matter or weren't worthy enough to even be considered. _

_But…Why now?_

_Her heart wasn't made of ice. She did have feelings, just like everyone else. Sure she's been in a bad mood lately and sort of took it out on her fellow classmates, but how else was she supposed to express them?_

"_Ugh! Their words mean nothing!" Kendall hiss, as she shot up from the floor and stood straight. She marched out of the bathroom and to her own class in a dignified manner. Other students made sure to stay clear of her when they crossed her path. Out of the corner of her eye she saw most of the passing students staring at her. Some stares were in fear, hate, envy, admiration—which was rare—mischievous, defiant, and lust._

_She scoffed at the last one. 'The usual.'_

_However, there were twice as more stares than usual. And murmuring. Students were snickering, pointing at her, and some smiled smugly. Out of all the rising murmuring she was able to hear a clear comment._

"_I heard she got dump this morning," an anonymous voice laughed._

'_Good news travels__ really__ fast.'_

_She quickened her pace, she was already exhausted from the scene she created earlier she didn't want to deal with them at the moment. Her eyes widen when she heard bursting laughter from behind her. She clenched her hands and tried to keep a straight face. She was getting sore at being laughed at._

* * *

And it was like that for the rest of the day. All day she was bottling up feelings that she just couldn't hold in anymore. But she wasn't feeling sorry for herself anymore; she was starting to feel sorry for her attitude and everyone hating her because of how she acted. Looking back at it now she probably could have been nicer, like not shouting at people so often or trying to tell everyone what to do and maybe even have some friends instead of remaining a loner. That's probably why Kick never paid much attention to her unless forced, that's why nothing has_** changed **_between them.

She buried her face in her hands and continued sobbing at the corner, hugging her knees close like a child. Gawd she's never felt so pathetic!

The door creaked open.

Kendall's head instantly shot up. She didn't recognize the person at first because of the really dark room and maybe due to the tears clouding her eyes.

She sniffed as she rubbed her eyes and realized who the person was. _'Emo Kid?'_ She thought as her brows furrowed as she stared at him.

Sure enough it was indeed Emo, since he's the only one in school she knows with such pale skin. His purple hair was now darker and a tad longer—above his shoulders, and he had a bottom lip piercing. He was at an impressive height, but his habit of slouching made him appear very lanky.

He came in wearing ear phones around his neck with a skull logo on each side along with a spiky choker and chain necklace. He was wearing a dark grey sweater with a black and purple V-neck over it, black skinny jeans with a skull belt, and dark purple converse.

Emo didn't seem to have notice her presence as he sauntered straight to the teacher's desk where he placed down a black notebook.

'_Oh. He's just turning in his notebook'_ Kendall let out a sigh of relief that she didn't even realize she was holding—only to immediately regret it, it was just enough to get his attention.

He turned his head slowly to her, giving her an odd look. His expression, as usual, is as emotionless as his gaze. It unnerved her that his eyes were always so… empty.

Now that she thinks about it, this is actually the first time they're both alone together. Sure, she sees him around the school—they did have a few classes together actually—but she never really socialized or paid much attention to him. She just figured they wouldn't have anything in common. And whenever it was required for them to interact it was always (for her) awkward.

Since she's never around him that much, and knows very little about him—other than he's more Goth then Emo—she has no idea how to act around him, looking at herself now she wonders if he'll laugh at her, but he just stared at her making her grew nervous.

A feeling that doesn't sit well with her.

So Kendall stares back at him oddly, slightly wiping her tears that keep flowing down from her cheeks.

And they just _stared_ at each other for some minutes. Each somewhat wondering why they were _just_ staring.

Sniff.

Stare.

Sniff. Wipe.

Stare.

Squeak.

"_Whoa_!" Kendall was startled and slightly backed away as she saw Emo launched from his previous position and already crouched in front of her. Since he was so tall, he kind of towered her.

He tilted his head as he neared his head to her. "Hm. What seems to be the problem, Miss President?" His monotone voice was deep and smooth, but unlike his question, held no real concern. It sounded more like he was commenting on the weather forecast.

"Huh?" Kendall also tilted her head like a child. Blink. Blink. Trails of her tears still visible.

Emo simply nodded, he lifted his finger and neared it to her face, Kendall slightly backed her head away from his finger, wondering what he will do to her.

Emo reached out to wipe a tear that fell on her cheek. He looked at it oddly. Then put it in his mouth, he cringed as he tasted the saltiness in it.

Kendall just stared at him.

Emo looked up at her; then dig something up in his pocket. He lifted a pink and yellow lollipop and shoved it inside his mouth, a '_slightly_' satisfied face showed as he tasted the sweet.

Blink. Blink. Kendall still stared at him for a while before laughing lightly at his actions.

"This is much better." Emo commented as he rolled the lollipop in his mouth.

Kendall felt her lips curved up a little. "Of course a lollipop is much better, Emo, People don't eat tears, or should that be drink tears…? Anyway, why did you—"

"_I mean_, Kendall, I think it's much better when you laugh than when you cry." He looked at her, dark shades underneath his eyes were shown.

"Hm. R-really?" she asked, her cheeks slightly blushing, now normally such things said by boys to her didn't make her blush if it wasn't from Kick. But compliments from Emo were extremely rare. She slightly smiled at him. "thanks…"

Emo nodded as he continued eating his lollipop, still crouched in front of her. "So, not that it's any of my business; but, any particular reason as to why you were crying your eyes out?" He asked out of nowhere.

Catching Kendall off guard. "_!_...W-why do you ask?"

"Just trying to make conversation." He replies nonchantly. "We never really talk so…" he trails off.

Kendall crosses her arms and slightly turns away from him. Didn't he hear the gossip that everyone wouldn't shut up about? Well she wasn't going to let him in on it._ "I_ …Had some stuff going on." She huffs.

"Doesn't everybody, what's made you so miserable…?" He presses. But showed no real interest.

"I don't have to tell _you_." Kendall spats stubbornly. Even though he _did _cheer her up a little, she had far too much pride and dignity to lean on someone. No matter what the situation.

"Whatever." Emo shrugs, before he gets up to leave.

Without thinking, Kendall shot out her arm and grabbed his bottom sleeve. For some reason she didn't want to be alone."I mean, why do you care?"

He turns his head away, his tresses shielding his eyes. But for a second Kendall could have sworn she thought she saw his cheekbones turn into a healthy color before they went pale again.

"…I don't, but…You look like you could use some comforting…" He deadpans, like it wasn't a big deal to him.

She stares at him disbelievingly, so he continues.

"I'm willing to lend an ear, but I'll just leave if you really want to be alone. It makes no difference to me."

"No, it's not that. It's just…you don't seem like the type."

He slowly raises a brow. "I'm not made out of stone, and this may sound a little hard to believe but I actually do have a heart, you know."

"I know, sorry." She replies sheepishly, letting go of his sleeve and sliding over to offer him a seat next to her.

He takes the offer.

"You can just start from the beginning, to be honest 'comforting others' isn't really in my department, so I'll just listen." He leans his head on his forearm, which was resting on his raised knee lazily. He looked gloomy.

"It may actually be nice to hear someone else's misery than my own."

Ignoring that last comment, Kendall slowly nods, and then starts talking about her day from earlier. While she was explaining she made sure that she sounded strong and had everything under control. She didn't want any pity, but there was none in his eyes, his expression stayed the same during her little sob story, in fact he hadn't moved an inch. When she was finished she folded her arms neatly on her lap and waited for his reaction.

For a few moments Emo says nothing. He still didn't move and his bangs were shielding his eyes again so Kendall had no idea what he's thinking.

"Hey…Y-you don't think I'm mean or too controlling like everyone else. Do you?"

"..…Not really. Everyone has a mean side; you're just a little more forward with yours," Emo finally responds in a calm cool voice." There's nothing wrong with being your true self instead of pretending to be _someone_ else…"

Her silence proves as an answer to encourages him to continue.

"No matter how cruel or terrible a person's real personality is, I'd rather take that then deceive everyone with fake smiles and false sincerity like some people at this miserable school do. People like that, really makes me sick."

Emo says all this like he was reading a boring documentary. He turns his head to her. "But your personality isn't really that bad." He quickly adds.

"You…Really think that?"

"This is a rather rowdy school, and you are the student body president. You have to act the way you do, otherwise no one will listen." He says, as if it should be obvious.

_He… understands her situation…?_

"…Well, glad someone seems to think so." Not knowing what else to do Kendall gives him a small smile. "Thanks."

Emo's cheekbones turn into that healthy color again as a gives a brief nod and quickly turns his head away before she can see it.

"You have a nice smile."

"What?" He shakes his head.

Instead of the usual awkwardness, a comfortable silence rose between them.

It took her a short while to process it, but Kendall was rather touched by his words, despite his pessimistic nature he sounded somewhat sincere. Now _his_ words she wouldn't mind hearing on regular bases. Actually, this has got to be the most she's ever heard him talk, he usually says so little.

"You know, "he starts, immediately getting her attention. His face looked bored, but his cheekbones not only looked healthy again but had a tint of red on them. And has half lidded eyes for once didn't look empty but had an emotion in them that she couldn't identify.

"I wasn't lying when I said I really like her laugh… You should do it more often."

Kendall stared at him, wiping her tears away she smiles with a tint of red on her already rosy cheeks.

She giggled at him giving a piece sign.

* * *

**I did not like how this came out.**

**Meh, oh well.**

**Sorry if I made Kendall act bitchy, and I hope I made Emo stay in character. Also everything Emo said about her—my thoughts exactly! I just love her so much!**

**I might write another one-shot of them in the future, perhaps even a sequel if anybody likes.**


End file.
